User blog:Superbionic 2009/The pet that Visits
The Pet That visits At Caldera On nice day in Caldera Hapax was taking Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mawuak-Floppy-Pa-zoing to the Dorenbosh Park. Kiki was there watching all the her friends paly with thier owners just than her friend/ crush Zodiac and his owner came over to her and said "hey Kik-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mawauk-Floopy-Pa you want to play with me and My owner. Kiki shock her head "no" . Just than a Male Caldern named Blyder came and get Zodiac and said "hi Little Lady, come on boy". Hapax said "lets go Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mawuak- Floopy-Pa-zoing lets go home ". Hapax and Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floppy-pa-zoing was walking and he look at her and said "what wrong, girl". Kiki look at Hapax and said "why do i have to be the only Dorenbosh with out thier owner." Hapax said "you miss Skylar". Kiki-Rata-Hee- Haw-Mawuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing nood and said "yeah, I want my mommy". Hapax look at her and he scrat her behind her Left Ears and said "let go home", Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haaw- Mwuak- Floppy-pa-zoing started at a picture of her and Skylar all she said was "Mama" and stared to cry. That night she snuck on a ship heding to the normo world to Centium City. Owner and Pet Reunion At 12:54 am Bree and Chase woke to a loud crash in the living room. Chase said "I am waking Kaz, Oliver and Skylar up I see what that was." Bree look at Chase and nod and Chase went to get the team. Bree look at the cerutre and said "you look strange". The dorenbosh jump on Bree and she got mad. Just than Chase,Kaz, Oliver and Skylar came down and Chase said "that was the werid thing I was telling you guys". Bree said "it under the desk". Chase said "Bree, I will use my bionic eye to scanned it". He was about to when Skylar got a good look and reallise what it was and said "Kiki, Pookie is that you?". The dorenbosh got off Bree and ran to Skylar and said "Mama!!!!!!!!!!!" as she jump on Skylar and Syklar said "Down Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing, bad girl" Kiki-Rata Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing look at Skylar sad. Skylar ask "what are you doing here?" Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floopy-pa-zoing said "I miss you Mama" Skylar look weaks and said "come give Mama a big kiss." Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floppy-Pa-zoing gave Skylar a kiss and Skylar said" Sweetie, you are so big now girl". Skylar look at Bree and Chase and said "this is my beloved pet from my planet". Kaz and Oliver look at Kiki and smile Kiki look at Kaz and Oliver. Oliver said "hi girl". Kaz added "It is good to see you again". Kaz and Oliver stated to rub her. Skylar look at Kiki and said "you want to see Mama's room. Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floppy-Pa-zoing nood and said "yes". Bree Vs Kiki Bree walk in her and Skylar's room and saw Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floppy-Pa-zoing about to use her capsule as a potty and Bree scream "NO!, Skylar! ". Skylar came and saw what was going on and smack her hands and said "bad girl". Bree super speed to try to hurt the dorenbosh but Skylar stop her and said "don't hurt Kiki, don't hut my little baby". Bree look at Skylar and said "your little baby is trouble". Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floppy-Pa-zoing said "Mommy" Skylar look at Kiki and said "Mama is here Sweeie". Bree look at her best friend and "Can we put here outside?" Skylar look at Bree and said "no, I am not puting my baby outside she sleep with me". Bree look at Kiki and said "you both sleep outside than" Skylar said "Bree I am sorry about Kiki acting up". Bree just said "night Sis". Skylar said "night". Skylar made her and Kiki beds in the living room. Skylar look at her and said "Kiki, this is not Caldern you need to be good". Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing said "sorry Mama". Skylar kiss Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floopy-Pa-zoing's head. Skylar gose to Hapax The next morring Skylar desied to go to her planet to talk Hapax. Kaz saw her and said "morring where you off to?" Skylar said "home" Kaz said "philly?" Skylar look at him and said "no, Caldrea I want to talk to Hapax". She look at Kaz and said "you and Oliver watch Kiki for me tell her that I ll be right back". Back on Caldera, Hapax walk around he went back calling for Kiki just than a portal open. Skylar saw and said "Hapax!" Hapax turn and saw Skylar and said "hi Skylar" the two hug and Hapax look at Skylar "you got your powers back?" Skylar said "yes, this nice bionic guy restored them" and Hapax said "ok, as long as you not evil'. Hapax smile and said "what birng you here?" Skylar said "Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floopy-Pa-Zoing is on earth with my team." Hahpax said "you want me to pick her up and take her back to Caldera" Skylar said "yes and no " Hapax look at Skylar and said "no?". Skylar look at the volcano and said "she my girl,I had miss her". Hapax look at Skylar and said " she crys for you lattely". Skylar look sad and said "she dose?' Hapax said "yes" and he added "what you want to do", Skylar turn to Hapax and said "let her spend time in the normo world she loves Kaz and Oliver and it will give me and Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floppy-Pa-zoin a chance to bond a again like when she was a baby". Hapax said "Keep here there for a couple days" . Skylar said "i give you a call". Skylar left and hit back to Centurm City and said "Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floppy-Pa-zoing, Sweetie, mommy home". Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwauk-Floopy-Pa-zoing who was playing with Kaz saw and said "Mommy!" Skylar open her arms and kiss Kiki's head and said "were you good, while i was gone" Oliver said "she was". Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing said "what did Hapax said ?" Skylar said "you can stay for a couple days". Kiki said "Yay" and gave Skylar a kiss. Kiki said "I love you". Skylar said "I love you too, Sweetie". Kiki learn Oliver have a crush Skylar was brushing Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwauk-Floopy-Pa-zoing when Oliver came up and said "hey, Skylar just got back for the gym" . Skylar look at Oliver "can you Watch Kiki for a sec" . Oliver satrch Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing and said "she in good hands". Skylar kiss him on the cheek and pat Kiki's head and said "be a good girl". Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa- zoing look at Oliver and said "you have a crush on my mommy". Oliver look and said "what no" Kiki look at Oliver and said "I was not born yesterday" . Oliver said "yes, You be ok with this" Kiki said "I aways wanted a daddy". Kiki's cool uncle Kaz Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing walk out and saw Kaz playing with a bouncing ball. He look and said "hey girl". Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Floopy-Pa-zoing said "what you doing?". Kaz said "bouning a ball". Kaz said "you wanted to play?" Kiki_Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floopy-Pa-zoing nood her head. Kaz look at Kiki and said "just beetween us two Skylar baby you too mush". He throw the ball and Kiki went to get it and she bought it back. Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floppy-Pa-zoing said "I know, I can't tell her about Zodiac" Kaz said "who Zodiac?" Kiki smile and said "Zodiac, is a male dorenbosh from Caldera i have a crush on". Kaz look at Kiki-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuak-Floppy-Pa-zoing and said "Aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?" Kiki said "Kaz". Kaz look at her and said "wonder what Skylar going said?" Kiki said "please don't tell her". Kaz said "ok". Chase Learn about Dorenbosh Bree yells at Kiki Dorenbosh runaway Roman and Riker trick Kiki in to hate the team Bree fell bad Bree tell the Truth Skylar and Oliver look for her beloved dorenbosh Bree, Chase and Kaz meet up with Oliver and Skylar Elite vs Kiki Nobody Messes with Skylar's little girl Saving Kiki Kiki Finally get Bree's friendship Going home Zodiac meet Skylar The team said goodbye Category:Blog posts